Every Thought Matters
by Lenidrabbles
Summary: Mamoru is blind and Usagi gravitates around him. Add some shoes, some roses and a couple tiaras. 100 snapshots of Usagi andor Mamoru through the first half of the 1st Season. 100x100words.
1. chocolate, masks, hair, karma

**DISCLAIMER:** Nope.  
**SUMMARY:** The comm I'm writing this for is for First Season fic, but I'm told that I can write from other timelines as long as I keep it MamoUsa. grins Works for me!  
**WORDCOUNT:** 4x100 --- working towards 100x100. Wish me luck?  
**FEEDBACK:** puppy eyes Please?

_Written for _**_usakomamoru_**_ community at LJ_

**EVERY THOUGHT MATTERS**

_**by Leni**_

**001. CHOCOLATE**

Ah, peace….

Motoki's two favourite clients were present, but they'd decided to spare his eardrums today and ignore each other. Mamoru sat alone, nursing his usual coffee, while Usagi and her friends occupied a bench far enough to prevent any crossfire.

Life was good.

Motoki blinked when a napkin appeared before him. "Huh?"

"Your little fan will need it," Mamoru answered before he stood up and left.

Motoki glanced over and, indeed, a smudge of chocolate milkshake painted Usagi's cheek. It was small, almost indiscernible at this distance, and, really…

…how _had_ Mamoru noticed it?

The abandoned coffee didn't answer.

07/03/07

---

**002. MASKS**

She almost fell off her chair when she heard him. Chiba-sempai? In an arcade? Ignoring her best friend's eyeroll, Kasumi followed his voice... and found him facing off a small blonde.

Lover's quarrel?

Kasumi's first thought was that Mamoru Chiba could do better than a shrieking, inmature girl. Then she winced at his reply. Really! He was such a fake. Figures the suave image was a mask while he'd come and torture that poor girl.

Incensed, she marched straight to her table, never noticing as the 'poor girl' silenced him with a well-aimed cherry and a stomp on his foot.

08/03/07

---

**003. HAIR**

Mamoru chuckled. The Odango kept muttering darkly while her friends dragged her away.

Satisfied, he returned to his coffee –

- and sputtered.

Fishing out the strange object, Mamoru studied it. This counted as murder attempt; one could choke himself on a hair this long. Curious, he began twirling it around his finger… and continued… and continued…. No wonder she put it up, even in that ridiculous hairstyle; she'd probably trip (and fall straight into him) if she let it down.

"Hey, Mamoru. Aren't you late for class?"

In another second, Mamoru was rushing through the doors. Improvised ring and all.

08/03/07

---

**004. KARMA**

The sudden weight against her chest overbalanced her. Stunned, Miri barely managed to keep both of them upright.

"I'm so sorry!" The girl's wide doe eyes granted her immediate forgiveness. She bowed politely and then zoomed off towards the nearby school, long pigtails trailing wildly behind her.

Distracted with the spectacle, Miri collided against a stranger. "I'm so sorry!" she said mechanically, echoing the younger girl. _What goes around…._

The stranger chuckled. "Figures. I'd hoped that by coming by later…." He shook his head to himself. "Don't worry. I think fate is trying to tell me something."

Miri blinked. Huh?

09/03/07

**tbc…**

**Feedback** is always loved. :D


	2. short skirt, blue eyes, unsaid, kiss

And four more…

**DISCLAIMER: **Not mine.

**-**

**005. SHORT SKIRT**

Rei glared. "It's scandalous!"

Ami looked at her new friend pleadingly, but Rei ignored her. Hopefully, she turned to Usagi, but the blonde didn't look happy either.

"That little…! Ugh. She's _shoving_ herself into him."

Just as a precaution, Ami put her hand on Rei's elbow. The dark-haired priestess could be more hot-headed than Usagi at times.

"He should keep his fans in check," Usagi muttered before she sucked on her straw, averting her gaze from the… couple?... at the counter.

"Check? Check that skirt!" Rei actually pointed.

Glass houses, Ami thought, but she didn't comment. What'd be the point?

09/03/07

-

**006. BLUE EYES**

Mamoru spied the little Odango in the arcade and decided to go over for a little 'chat'.

"HA! Take _that_, you slimy youma!"

He froze.

Images of last night's battle flitted through his mind. _Sounds_ accompanied them, and her voice was so familiar….

"Don't think you can intimidate me, you jerk," Usagi hissed when her detested enemy wouldn't move. He was distracting her! Sparing a second, she looked up to glare at him.

Mamoru shook his head. This was the Odango, the klutziest girl ever and… and Sailor Moon's eyes would never look so antagonistic.

He definitely needed more sleep.

10/03/07

-

**007. THINGS LEFT UNSAID**

The brunette blushed and didn't meet his eye. "So… does he have a girlfriend?"

Motoki rolled his eyes; this was the fourth time this month. "Well…." If he said yes, he'd be lying. If he said no, the girl would stay and try her chances - Mamoru wouldn't appreciate that. "It's a strange situation." Hoping both parties would forgive him, Motoki pointed to them.

Mamoru was leaning against the backrest, baiting Usagi. Usagi alternated between abusing and ignoring him.

And Mamoru was laughing.

"Oh," the brunette sighed dejectedly, not needing an explanation.

Motoki was grateful. It _was_ a strange situation.

10/03/07

-

**008. KISS**

"Reika!"

Motoki's yell startled them enough to interrupt their squabble. They stopped mid-insult, hesitant what to say instead. Wordlessly, both turned to the couple at the door.

Usagi looked away immediately as Motoki and Reika kissed ardently. "Guess they're happy," she mumbled through a fiery blush, staring fixedly into her strawberry milkshake.

"Motoki is very lucky."

For once, Mamoru's voice wasn't provoking or patronizing. Usagi dared a look, and was surprised by his wistful expression. "Luck doesn't affect love." She regretted speaking up when he turned towards her, eyebrows high.

"So those odangos _do_ let you think?"

"Oh. Shut up!"

10/03/07


	3. button, sweet 16, past, present

And four more…

Thank you for the feedback, Dudley and C.Shakespere! 005 (short skirt) was about a girl wearing a miniskirt coming onto Mamoru while the girls watched – Rei protested loudly and Usagi tried to ignore it. winks

**DISCLAIMER:** No.

**-**

**009. BUTTON**

Usagi rose on her seat until her nose practically hit his chest. Then she squinted. "Something is wrong." She pointed at the space of a missing button.

Motoki smiled at her, amused… and looked over Usagi's shoulder. He suddenly straightened and laughed nervously. "It's okay, Usa-chan," he said as he gently pushed her away.

Usagi's blue eyes widened at the rejection. "I—I only…." Then her demeanour changed as Mamoru sat beside her. "Oh. It's you."

"How perceptive, Odango." He sneered before asking Motoki for some coffee.

Motoki wisely chose not to comment on the cold look accompanying his words.

11/03/07

-

**010. SWEET SIXTEEN**

Why had he come?

Motoki had been insistent, yes, but Motoki had insisted that he come to any reunion, party or social gathering for months. "It's Unazaki's birthday," his best friend had said, "and she really likes you. Just say yes, Mamoru."

He'd been about to refuse when a shrill voice blew his eardrums.

"Unazaki's biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirthday?!" The girl practically bounced in excitement. "She'll be sixteen, right? Oh, Motoki, say I can come!"

Motoki laughed. "Of course!"

They began to discuss the party preparations, forgetting all about him. It'd have been his perfect chance to escape…

…and yet here he was.

11/03/07

-

**011. PAST**

He blamed that test paper.

Once upon a time, Motoki thought fondly, his days hadn't had more excitement than a spilled milkshake or a school girl trying to get his attention. Usagi had been the loveliest of them, a girl he'd eventually considered a good friend. Meanwhile, Mamoru had visited him frequently, asking only for a cup of coffee and uncomplicated chatter. Months had passed without one noticing the other…

…until that test paper appeared in their lives.

Helpless, Motoki sighed as another argument brewed. He spared one last thought to spilled milkshakes and moony eyes…

Ah! Good old times!

12/03/07

-

**012. PRESENT**

It'd been weeks since they'd come to the arcade together. Lately Usagi had seemed too busy and she never included Naru in her plans. But Naru had insisted, they needed best-friend time and there was no time like the present, right?

Now she wished she'd chosen the movies.

She stared as Usagi impudently faced the older guy. He wasn't blameless in this. In fact, calling Usagi 'immature' was ironic considering _his_ age. Naru tried to interrupt the argument, but retreated at the look they threw her.

"They like it," the attendant whispered conspirationally.

Watching the pair, Naru had to agree.

12/03/07 


	4. future, closet, mistake, blue curtain

C.Shakespere and Dudley, thank you for your kind words. Pheobesaphira, hope you continue liking them. winks Yes, feedback is always loved and welcomed and squeed upon (oh, yeah!), and I enjoy reading as many opinions about my work as I can, but it's even better to know that someone _is_ reading - and hopefully enjoying – them. Yes, I do adore the hit count at lol!

And yep, you got it right, Dudley.

**DISCLAIMER:** Not mine.

-

**013. FUTURE**

Mamoru let go of the transformation, relieved that the battle was over. For tonight, at least. Tomorrow…. 

He sighed.

Was this everything life offered? Wondering who and what he was, why he fought? Endless nights rescuing the Senshi just to steal the Rainbow Crystals?

And if he found his Princess, what then? Too many enigmas around his future and – "Oomph!"

It was the Odango. _Of course_ it'd be her.

"Will you _ever_ watch where you're going?!" But his voice wasn't biting. He'd just realised that, whatever the future brought, it was good to know that some things would never change.

12/03/07

-

**014. CLOSET**

Usagi glanced disconcertedly between the two outfits in her closet. What to wear? The blue sundress fit her beautifully; but jeans and a turtleneck sweater were more adequate for today's weather.

Comfort? Or good looks?

Weeks ago the choice would have come easily: the blue dress would impress Motoki-kun. But now that he had a girlfriend, the only other guy who paid her attention was that Mamoru. Ugh. How could Motoki be friends with that odious guy?!

As she kept thinking of possible scenarios to avoid the big jerk, Usagi thoughtlessly changed into the sundress and marched towards the arcade.

13/03/07

-

**015. MISTAKE**

Finally, an afternoon to himself. No upcoming tests, no deadlines at work, not one Senshi to rescue from imminent death. Life rarely got any better -

- until a ball bounced off his head and then rolled innocently to his feet.

Mamoru narrowed his eyes and bent to grab the offensive piece of plastic. He snapped up, turned and waved the ball in the direction it'd come from. "Why can't I get a free day from _you_?!"

Two boys blanched.

Mamoru sighed to himself as he tossed the toy back to them.

He was thinking too much about that girl.

13/03/07

-

**016. BEHIND THE BLUE CURTAIN **_(Explanation: In 'The Wizard of Oz', the wizard hid behind a blue curtain. Sometimes ordinary people can hide behind great works.)_

He already had convinced himself that this girl wasn't only a dream, that she went beyond his imagination. That she _was_ a Princess.

_His_ princess.

Sometimes she felt so close he knew he'd touch her. One step, one second. He only needed another second in this dreamscape and he'd finally _know_….

"Mamoru? Hello-o!!!!!!!!"

Mamoru opened his eyes. Slowly, the vision of the princess dissolved into another blonde's concerned features. "Odango," he said, not an insult as much as an acknowledgement.

Concern fled and her brows knitted in displeasure.

Mamoru braced himself. She obviously didn't feel the same about her nickname.

13/03/07


	5. ice cream, death, liar, scars

Thank you again for the support. smooch And, meep, sorry, Dudly! I'm blaming HP fandom for that one. shakes head at self

**DISCLAIMER: **Not mine

-

**017. ICE CREAM**

Mamoru could feel the Odango peer into his ice-cream plate. "What?" If anything, the girl always provided some amusement.

"It's vanilla." Her nose scrunched. "And strawberry."

An eyebrow rose. "I like vanilla. And strawberry," he mimicked.

"But it's bo-o-ring!" She gave a despairing sigh and pointed to her own plate. "Mint Oreo Blitz." Then she looked between the ice-creams. "I'll trade you."

Mamoru eyed her assessingly. "Why?"

"I'm doing you a _favour_, jerk." Her eyeroll was impressive. "Live a little, take some risks!"

He chuckled. If only she knew…. Were all pigtailed blondes out to make him risk himself?

14/03/07

-

**018. DEATH**

'Ami will recover,' Usagi told herself as she tried to swallow her milkshake. Her throat still hurt from the youma's grip. If Tuxedo Kamen hadn't…. 'I don't want to die!' Needing a distraction, she turned to Mamoru.

"Watched any movies lately?" He stared uncomprehendly, more taciturn than usual. Usagi forced herself to smile. "The good guys always win, right?"

Mamoru remembered Mercury's still form on the ground. Was she okay? Was she _alive_? He dreaded the answer. "Of course, Odango." He could lie to her, if not to himself.

Usagi fought to keep the smile. What did he know, anyway?

14/03/07

-

**019. LIAR**

Usagi glared at Makoto after Mamoru had vacated their bench. "I can't believe you invited him over!"

Makoto shook her head. "What _I_ can't believe is how badly you treat him." She stole a glance at his back and sighed. "The man is a dream!"

"A nightmare, more like," Usagi snorted.

"Usagi, you're hopeless." Makoto tutted. "How will you ever get a boyfriend if you can't behave around this cutie?"

Usagi studied his retreating form; he was pleasant to the eye, yes. Tall and lean, with an obvious confidence in himself. But he was _Mamoru_. "A cutie?" she huffed, "Hah!"

14/03/07

-

**020. SCARS**

"That lamp post fought back, huh?" Mamoru snickered as he spied the band-aid on Usagi's hand. Then he winced at the joke; not two weeks ago the Negaverse had turned a lamp post into a youma.

"Not this time," Usagi murmured.

Mamoru frowned, but Motoki beat him at questioning her. "What happened, Usa-chan?" the blond took her hand and examined it. "I hope it's not serious?"

Usagi brightened at the attention. "Not at all, Motoki-kun!"

Mamoru narrowed his eyes at the pair. "Because it'd be a pity if it scarred," he blurted out.

Usagi blinked, confused.

Motoki burst into laugh.

14/03/07 


	6. mischief, christmas, vday, dragonfly

Thank you again! Love it when you mention your favs, people. +hughughug+ Yeah, I'm crazy like that, lol. Well, Dudly, to be frank, if I have one issue with SM canon it's Mamoru being blind to the likeness of Usagi and Sailor Moon. I mean, those _pigtails_! Even if he doesn't believe they are the same person, he has to have noticed the pigtails! Heheh.

And yep. I'm writing these ministories with the thought that they unconsciously like each other, LanieV. As I was telling goddessofice at LJ, Mamoru already likes her. He's just in denial. Meanwhile, Usagi 'gravitates' towards him. Because, let's admit it. If she wanted him out of her life, she'd just ignore him as she ignored Umino. Btw, anyone remembers when Naru and Umino started going out together???

Heheh, C.Shakespeare. Yes, I've written a lot of drabbles. Especially for open on Sunday, at LiveJournal. After a year and some at that community, I'm 'slightly' addicted to drabbles. If slightly means 'will jump at the chance to do it!'. lol

I'm wordy today, ain't I. +hides+. Anyway, **DISCLAIMER: **I wish they were mine. But they are not. 

**-**

**021. MISCHIEF**

"Hello, Mamoru."

"Hello," he answered, disconcerted. No 'jerk', no random insults, not even a hateful glare. Just that big, big grin…. "Anything the matter?" If she could play nice, so could he.

"Say, Mamoru, could you _pweeeease_ help me with that big box?"

Of course. She wanted a favour. He nodded anyway.

"Thank you so much!" she rushed out once he returned.

As he took back his cup, he never noticed when Usagi lifted the box effortlessly and hurried outside. Only once he balked at his coffee's taste did he discover them:

Seven packages of sugar hiding under his plate.

15/03/07

-

**022. CHRISTMAS**

"But Usagi, it's June!" Ami tried to reason.

Usagi shook her head. "It's never too early to start window-shopping for Christmas," she instructed her new friend.

"You could apply that sentiment to our school assignments."

"Ami-chan!" the blonde protested. "Now you're sounding like Luna. She keeps nagging me about my homew---"

They stood before a men's clothing display. Ami attempted to discover what'd distracted Usagi and found a blazer in an… interesting… shade of green. Didn't it look familiar? But the spell broke quickly and Usagi marched away, muttering under her breath:

"As _if_ he needed a new one!"

15/03/07

-

**023. VALENTINE'S DAY**

"Shouldn't you be sharing that box with the boy who sent it?"

Usagi rolled her eyes. "No, not you." Not even the park was safe from him. "_I_ am hiding from Umino. Shouldn't _you_ be somewhere else? Anywhere?"

"I prefer to avoid girls today." Then, at her glare, "Girls who like me, I mean."

"To annoy the ones who don't?"

Mamoru smirked and sat beside her. "Got it in one, Odango."

Usagi kept glaring. "I won't get rid of you, will I?"

Mamoru shook his head.

The box of chocolate was thrust under his nose. "Then eat and shut up!"

15/03/07

-

**024. DRAGONFLY**

"Gone camping lately, Odango?" Mamoru called out.

Usagi glared, aware that an insult lurked in there but unable to pinpoint it. She settled for the obvious. "Don't call me that!"

"Come here, Usa." Motoki waved her closer. "I'll help you."

"Help me?"

"With the bug on your hair," Mamoru supplied.

Motoki shushed him. Too late.

"Wha-A-at?! Get it off! Get it off!"

Mamoru reach out and plucked _it_ out. A dragonfly. "Poor thing, you scared it."

Usagi was torn between thanking or hitting him. Instead she studied the insect. "It's beautiful."

Mamoru blinked, suddenly struck by her nearby presence. "Yeah…."

15/03/07


	7. caram apple, tlphone, st glass, same old

What is a drabble? Well, English is not my mother language but as far as I know, in fandom 'drabble' means '100 word story'. Not 99, not 101. Exactly 100. Of course, I practically lived at Open On Sunday for years, so I may be biased. +grin+

Heheh. 'Mischief' was hard to come up with. But putting too much sugar in Mamoru's coffee (and that was the sugar thing, btw+winks+) seemed innocent and MamoUsa enough at the same time. +g+

Glad to see you again, phoebesaphira. Dudly and C.Shakespeare, as always+SMOOCH+

**DISCLAIMER: **Someone else owns. Not me.

**-**

**025. CARAMEL APPLE**

_Lick_

That must be the tallest guy he'd ever seen. Even taller than his big brother. Would he ever grow to be that big?

_Lick, lick!_

Why was he so angry at that girl? His brother was never angry at the girls. Instead he got that funny, red face…

Wow. That girl was loud. Even louder than Kirowi, his pre-school friend. But Kirowi never screamed at her friends. Maybe these two weren't friends?

_Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiick._

Then they should get a caramel apple. Or two. Caramel apples made him happy. They'd stop screaming if… Huh?

"Mommy, mommy! What does 'obn-oooo-chious jerk' mean?"

16/03/07

-

**026. TELEPHONE**

Usagi smiled uncertainly at the girls cornering her against the counter. "Are you selling something?"

Karu giggled.

Suni shook her head.

"Um. Well. I gotta go!" Were they Negaverse agents? Usagi despaired as Suni grabbed her shoulder.

"Wait, wait!" The girl's grin was too wide to be evil. Hopefully. "You know Chiba-sempai, right?"

"Chiba…. You mean Mamoru?"

"She calls him by name!" Karu nudged her friend.

Suni's grin sweetened. "Could you give us his phone number? Please?"

"His number? Why would I have it?!"

Both girls frowned. "But you're friends!"

Usagi stepped back carefully. "Is this some kind of prank?"

16/03/07

-

**027. STAINED GLASS**  
_Let's remember the colours of the Senshi's uniforms. g_

Mamoru was about to enter the Crown when three voices called from behind him. 

"Usagi, come! Quick, Usa-chan!"

A huge windowpane of stained glass was being carried along the street, painting everything in multicolour shades.

Mamoru watched as Ami, Makoto and Rei were bathed in blue, green and red. Something tugged at him, but a push shoved that thought away.

"Oh! It's so pretty!" Usagi squealed as she reached her friends.

A batch of red and blue shone above her. Mamoru smiled.

Also drawn by the girls' call, Motoki stood beside him, "What's up?" 

"Just a trick of the light."

16/03/07

-

**028. SAME OLD SONG AND DANCE**

Ami had quickly learned to nod in the right places.

"I can't believe all those girls!"

Nod.

"He deserves them, the jerk. Maybe they'll tear him apart for real."

Nod.

"Oh no. He's coming here. _Why me?!_"

Ami winced at the wail. She had to give Mamoru points for courage. If the Negaverse came after Usagi as relentlessly as he did, they'll be in real trouble.

"Odango. Isn't it too early for so many calories?"

"Why, you….!"

Ami tuned them out. They'd fight, they'd yell, they'd stomp away. But at least for now she'd be able to eat in peace.

16/03/07

-


	8. btreasure, bcard, weapon, midnight rain

First and foremost: THANK YOU for all the beautiful words, people. +hugs+ Dudly, C.Shakespeare, Taxi, pheobesaphira and raye85. +hughughug+

Oops. Thank you for making me realise about the titles, Taxi. I was in a hurry and typed in the titles of _this_ batch. ;;

Who invented drabbles? I have no idea. Someone with too much time in their hands, surely. +g+ Just as _I_ have way too much free time, if my fanfic habit (both reading and writing) has anything to tell about it. Yes, Dudly, I have written 'complete' fanfic – does that mean that drabbles are incomplete? Heheh. Anyway, just check Leni, here at ffnet. Or kitteninthedark as a community at LJ (addy: community dot livejournal dot com slash kitteninthedark slash info)

**DISCLAIMER: **Standard disclaimer applies.

**-**

**029. BURIED TREASURE**

Usagi scowled at the bowl. Motoki's newest idea was beyond frustrating. Why bury the cherries under all this ice-cream? She loved to eat them first! Really, more frustrating than this could only be Mamoru's taunts.

But today he was studying quietly. Ignoring her.

Usagi began stabbing the ice-cream, suddenly upset – at Mamoru or at the dessert? - when her bowl was stolen. She protested, but Mamoru had already poured the ice-cream onto a plate, freeing the cherries at the bottom, and handed the two dishes back to her. Wordlessly, he returned to his book.

Usagi gaped. Wasn't he ignoring her?

17/03/07

-

**030. BUSINESS CARD**

"_You!_" The Odango slammed a box on the counter. "That's for you!"

Carefully, Mamoru lifted the lid, and was pleasantly surprised. Homemade choco-chip cookies. "Oh. Thank you, um, Usagi."

"What?" The use of her given name didn't register through her annoyance. "Of course it's not mine! Isn't there a card?"

There was: 'From Sukomi. Love forever.'

Mamoru frowned. "Who is Sukomi?"

"Brunette. Tall. Assaulted me outside." Usagi's glare could have melted rocks. "This is it!" She poked his shoulder. "You are giving out business cards."

"I am?"

She nodded. "Phone number, address _and_ a note that I'm NOT your secretary!"

17/03/07

-

**031. WEAPONS**

"Heard about this?" Motoki showed them the newspaper with the usual headline about this week's youma. 

Usagi averted her eyes.

"Same old." Mamoru shrugged. "Those youma should come in numbers."

Motoki laughed. "They will. Especially after they discover this." He pointed to a smaller picture: a bright red rose.

Mamoru frowned.

"Yep, that's Tuxedo Kamen's secret." Motoki chuckled. "No wonder he kept it quiet. I would too, if my weapon were that girly."

Mamoru sipped his coffee. A long sip.

Usagi didn't look amused, though, glaring at Motoki reproachfully. "Those _do_ save Sailor Moon, you know?"

Mamoru grinned to himself.

17/03/07

-

**032. RAIN AT MIDNIGHT**

"A-ah-ahh-choo!"

Motoki looked concerned. "How did you get a cold in summer, pal?"

Mamoru grimaced. Rain had surprised Tokyo at midnight, but few suffered the consequences since, who else would be pulled from bed and into a downpour by Nephrite's attack?

His tuxedo _and_ his shirt had soaked through. How had the Senshi fared? Mamoru cringed. Those outfits couldn't be healthy.

"AH-CHOO!!" Usagi sniffed and wordlessly snatched a tissue from Mamoru's box.

"You too?" Motoki turned towards the newcomer. "_How?_"

She seemed caught off guard. "I… er… ate too much ice-cream?"

Mamoru chuckled. That could happen only to the Odango.

17/03/07


	9. gift,ball yarn, daily planner, champagne

I have to admit it, it's been a long time since I've beta'ed someone else's work. Let's just say that I almost typed in 'beat'ed' instead of 'beta'ed'. But if you want to try, Dudly, well, I won't say no.

Heheh. Cold by ice-cream _would_ be terrible, except if it's lucuma icecream! (and if you don't know what lucuma is, my god. Run to the first shop that sells Peruvian goods and ask for it. Because, yummy!)

Welcome, Zoey89. +grin+ phoebesaphira, always making me smile with your enthusiasm. And Cshakepeare, aw sweetie+hugs+ Okay, so I like seeing my nickname in a Fav list. I'm going down for pride, ain't I+hides+

**DISCLAIMER: **Nope.

**-**

**033. GIFT**

People in the Juuban district had known Usagi Tsukino since she was a baby. Notorious as the sweetest girl, Usagi's smile had always brightened the day.

Those same people had gotten used to Mamoru Chiba, one of the best students in the district. He had few friends, but was unerringly polite.

But once they met, sweetness and politeness fled out the window.

At the arcade, a confused neighbour would often stare at their fights and wonder, how could two people affect each other so much?

He'd get the attendant's patient smile and an extra cup of coffee. "That's their gift."

18/03/07

-

**034. BALL OF YARN**

Bright red. Pink. Purple.

Mamoru stared at the three balls of yarn, then at the blonde girl presenting them. "You want me to what?"

"Pick. One," Usagi repeated slowly, as if to a child.

"Why should I?"

"Because you and Luna are very alike," she explained. "She's just as bossy and stuck-up. But nicer… well, most of the time. So, if you liked one of these, she'll probably like it too."

"And Luna is a friend?"

"Um. My cat, actually."

"You are comparing me to a cat?"

Usagi cocked her head. Did he sound hurt? "Well, she's a special cat!"

19/03/07

-

**035. DAILY PLANNER**

Usagi and Mamoru were sitting quietly at the same bench.

Motoki blinked.

Blinked again.

Pinched himself.

But the mirage remained.

Usagi and Mamoru were sitting _quietly._

_At the same bench!_

He looked suspiciously at the juice he was drinking. Was there something in the water? He put it aside, just in case. "Hey, Unazaki." He pointed at the pair. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Quiet, huh?" His sister shrugged. "Dunno. Chiba-san went straight to her and Usagi didn't throw him out. Maybe the world's ending?"

Motoki nodded. He had a new entry for tomorrow's agenda:

_Check for Four Horsemen!!!_

19/03/07

-

**036. CHAMPAGNE**

"What are you doing?"

Mamoru showed her the small cards spread on the counter. "I'm choosing a colour for my room."

Usagi studied the samples, her expression gradually changing from curious to utterly perplexed. "White. Whiter. Whit-ish." She pointed to a different colour with each word. "Er… Whitest?" She raised an eyebrow. "Are you _really_ this boring?"

Dark blue eyes narrowed. "Did I ask for your opinion?"

"You should," she sniffed. Then she peered at the collection until she finally picked one up. "Here, whit-ish looks pretty."

"It's _champagne_, Odango." But he took the card and pushed the others aside.

19/03/07


	10. p knife, studying, cologne, pointillism

Aw! Phoebesaphira, you are making me blush!a +twirls you+ C.Shakespeare, Raye85 and Amydali86, thank you. Just out of curiousity, are 85 and 86 your birth year? Because mine is 84 and it struck me as funny. +g+ I'm a numbers Weirdo, I admit it. Lol!

Well, beta is mostly for grammar and punctuation. But sometimes I've done a kind of running commentary. You know, what I like, what I don't like, what could be better and what, PLEASE, change it? PRETTY PLEASE? Give me a week or so. I'm so slo-o-ow at those things+hides+

**DISCLAIMER: **Nope.

**-**

**037. POCKET KNIFE**

Usagi poked the knot, annoyed at its stubbornness. The bag still wouldn't open. Frustrated beyond belief; she wailed in distress.

"God, Odango. Keep it down!"

"Oh, not you, too!" Usagi snapped. "Give me a good reason not to throw this at you."

"Because you want it open?"

Reminded of her tragedy, Usagi pouted. "Mako-chan made these dumplings for me; but the knot is impossible!"

Mamoru tutted, holding out his hand.

Eyeing him distrustingly, Usagi still handed him the bag.

The knot _was_ complicated. He could ask Motoki for his pocket knife and solve this in a second. But, why hurry?

20/03/07

-

**038. STUDYING**

A long sigh reached her hearing through the arcade's noise. Naru glanced up from her book and discovered Usagi staring absently at the counter. Her book lay forgotten beside her, and a quick look confirmed that it was on the same page as ten minutes ago. "Usa, what's wrong? Our test is tomorrow!"

Usagi sighed again. "Naru-chan, maybe Ami was right. We shouldn't have come here to study."

Naru gaped. "But we always have!"

Usagi's gaze drifted to a green-clad figure at the counter. Noticing their work, he'd ignored them all afternoon. "Dunno. It's not the same anymore; that's all."

20/03/07

-

**039. COLOGNE**

She'd been saved by Tuxedo Kamen twenty-two times. She'd bumped into Mamoru more or less as much. But only after last night's attack had Usagi noticed _it_, and she still couldn't believe it'd taken her that long.

Walking towards her objective, Usagi summoned her sweetest smile before she reached for his sleeve.

Mamoru looked down at her questioningly.

"Mamoru, when you buy that cologne you use, have you ever noticed a tall guy with dark hair and, I think, blue eyes?"

Mamoru blinked. "You mean myself?"

Usagi loosened him, disappointed, and rolled her eyes. "I should've known you wouldn't help!"

20/03/07

-

**040. POINTILLISM**

As a tribute, the mall was exhibiting a portrait of the Senshi – made by candy. Using the different colours of wrapping paper, the result was fuzzy but not worse than the photographs seen in newspapers.

An excited squeal made Mamoru look up and chuckle. Of course. No function of this sort could be complete without the Odango. Flanked by her friends, the girl regarded the four figures in awe.

"Guys, look!" She pointed at the rendition of Sailor Moon and clapped delightfully.

Mamoru smiled. Figures she'd be a fan of the only heroine with a hair-style as eccentric as hers.

20/03/07


	11. jacket, desire, shipwreck, dirty nails

Dudly, I meant I'd read it but I'd need a week or so – and maybe more because I haven't even started. I'm online much less than I'd desire. +pout+

Phoebesaphira, Zoey89 and Princess of the Rogues, THANK YOU! And C.Shakespeare+g+, they _are_ fun when they're clueless, aren't they+winks+

**DISCLAIMER: **Not mine.

Warning: I prefer to call this the Nutso Batch. Beware of 'shipwreck', and maybe 'dirty nails'.

**-**

**041. JACKET**

"Isn't the Odango acting weird today?"

Motoki glanced at Usagi, who was happily digging into her second sundae. "She looks normal to me."

"Define normal."

"You know. Sweet, friendly, sociable, nice…."

"_Exactly_. She's been like that. To me!" 

Motoki's eyes widened. "All day?"

"Well, she crashed into me earlier, but ever since she's been…." Mamoru couldn't find the right word, never having applied it to Usagi before.

"Nice?"

"Weird, huh?"

Usagi sighed, picturing the large brown spot (her first sundae) on green cloth (Mamoru's jacket) from when she'd bumped into him.

She could be nice, for today.

Just for balance.

21/03/07

**042. DESIRE**

He was a man of simple desires:

Eight hours of sleep, if possible. And if there was an attack, then he only asked for no visible bruise or scar – those were difficult to explain away.

A fresh pot of coffee and little traffic in the morning, not to be cornered at school by any girl. And if he couldn't escape, could she at least talk intelligently? Please?

Another fresh pot of coffee at the arcade, plus a complimentary piece of chocolate cake. Some sane conversation with Motoki and…

When had he scratched 'No Odango blondes, at all' from the list?

21/03/07

**043. SHIPWRECK**

"That is a wafer."

Usagi grinned. "Yep."

"And that is melted ice-cream."

"Melted _tutti-frutti_ ice-cream," she corrected. "It's the only one that comes in blue."

Mamoru looked again, hoping he'd been mistaken. But no. The wafer was still floating in ice-cream. "I don't want to know." Then, to the blonde: "And you want my banana split because…?"

"Only a _piece_ of that banana. Gosh, must you be this stingy? Unless… Would an apple make a better iceberg? This project must improve my History grade!"

Mamoru choked. "History?!"

"Hello?" Usagi shook her head at his silliness. "That's the Titanic, of course!"

21/03/07

**044. DIRTY NAILS**

"Impossible!" Rei protested at the very idea.

"I really don't think Mamoru would…." Ami didn't seem able to even say _it_ aloud.

Usagi shook her head at their disbelief. "I saw it myself, guys."

Rei looked dubious. "You hate poor Mamoru. Bet you're making that up!"

"Am not! And if you want proof…" She rose and marched towards Mamoru. Curious, the other girls followed. Without a warning, Usagi held up his hand for inspection. "See?" She pointed at the chocolate under his nails.

Ami and Rei gasped. 

Mamoru blushed.

"I told you he was eating that cake with his hands!"

21/03/07


	12. cape, time, broken glass, rosebud

smooches+ Thank you, Dudly, kawaiigirl275, c.Shakespeare, raye85 and pheobesapphira.

And nope, never heard of that fairytale challenge. Addy please:)

**DISCLAIMER: **If they were mine… but they are not.

-

**045. CAPE**

Motoki sighed, paying no attention to his friends' regular squabble. Usagi was the first to react. "Motoki-onii-chan? Something wrong?"

"Yesterday Reika told me she found Tuxedo Kamen sexy." Motoki sighed again. "It's the cape, isn't it?"

Mamoru and Usagi blinked, and suddenly both were eager to give Motoki a good reason to convince Reika that Tuxedo was _not_ in the market.

"The cape is really impractical, and heavy!"

"Actually, it's very warm," Usagi muttered. "_but_…" She tried hard to come up with a fault. "Er… He tripped in it once?"

"He did not!" Mamoru glared. "It was that youma's fault."

22/03/07

-

**046. TIME**

Mamoru thinks of six years lost. Half a childhood, the happier half, and only a vague image of a Princess to make up for them.

Usagi thinks of the last months, of the Negaverse presence. They have almost killed Sailor Moon too many times; if Tuxedo Kamen weren't around….

Mamoru thinks of the last weeks. Midnight attacks, murderous youma and too little to call him back to the real world. There's a reason he always returns to the arcade, you know?

Usagi thinks of the days ahead: Another battle, another test, another fight with Mamoru.

But there's always hope.

Right?

22/03/07

-

**047. BROKEN GLASS**

Why wouldn't she stop? "Usagi!"

"Shhh." She smiled kindly. "You are distracting me."

Mamoru pointed at the floor, willing her to notice the shards of glass and _stop_. Please stop?

But onward she came. Toward him.

Blood began running down her soles, dyeing the glass in dark red. More out of curiosity than pain, she finally looked down. "Oops," she giggled. "How did I break all of these? I must be more of a klutz than even you would think, huh?"

Mamoru shook his head. "I'd never."

Usagi's eyes suddenly looked sad. "Wouldn't you?"

Mamoru woke up with a start.

22/03/07

-

**048. ROSEBUD**

Motoki chuckled to himself. "Girls will never stop amazing me," he commented.

Mamoru looked up from his text and smiled wryly. "What has the Odango done this time?"

The blond stared at him weirdly. "Actually, I was talking about her friend. Have you met Makoto?" At Mamoru's nod, Motoki continued. "She wears these cute little rosebud studs all the time, and I mean _all the time_. It's sweet."

Mamoru shrugged, disinterested, and returned to his reading. "What's so surprising?" he mumbled, "The Odango wears pearl earrings all the time. Well, except last Saturday afternoon; those were star-shaped."

Motoki just gaped.

22/03/07


	13. fami song,advertise,lightening,protector

As always, a special thank you to everyone who's read and reviewed. Dudley, Zoey89, C.Shakespeare, GreenSea, Raye85, you people make writing (and hudredising!) even more fun than it already is.

Went and opened an account at SMFanfiction dot net… Fifty drabbles more… With fairytal-y prompts… Oh well, as I always say, I've never claimed sanity+winks+. Guess that BtVS Writing Marathon I was planning will have to wait. Lol!

**DISCLAIMER: **Nope. Never. No.

**-**

**049. A FAMILIAR SONG**

Motoki went to refill Mamoru's coffee, but he stopped as soon as his friend's voice reached his hearing.

What?!

Frozen in place, Motoki rechecked the scene. Advanced Chemistry book – check. Empty cup of coffee – check. Pen and notebook at hand – check. Humming under his breath… Yep, check.

And, wait. Didn't that song sound familiar?

---

At the Cherry Blossom Temple, Rei clutched Ami's arm. "She's driving me crazy! It's been a week and she won't change that tune!"

Ami nodded in complete understanding.

Both turned towards Usagi, but the blonde didn't notice and kept humming happily as she read a manga.

23/03/07

-

**050. ADVERTISEMENT**

Driven beyond sanity, Motoki waved his apron between the fighters. "Stop it. Now!"

Mamoru and Usagi turned, surprised more at his tone than at the makeshift white flag.

"Motoki?"

"'Toki-kun?"

"That's it, you two." The blond was glaring earnestly at his two friends. They had the decency to look abashed, at least, he thought. Not that it'd last enough to stop the next argument. "Really, guys. Do I need to put a sign? 'No bickering allowed!'"

Both blushed. Then, in tandem:

"It's _her_ fault!"

"It's _his_ fault!"

Motoki sighed. More than a sign, he needed a miracle with these two.

23/03/07

-

**051. LIGHTENING**

Mamoru normally felt irritated by anyone reading over his shoulder, and the Odango was no exception. "Seen anything you like?" he asked, closing his Physics book with a snap and turning toward the curious girl.

She narrowed her eyes at his incivility, reached out and opened the book again. "Yep." She nodded to the picture. "It's beautiful."

"I'd have thought you'd be running from it," he sniggered.

Usagi elbowed him. "So I'm afraid of lightening. But a picture can't harm me, right? And it _is_ beautiful."

Despite himself, Mamoru smiled. "That's the silliest thing I've ever heard."

Mouth, meet foot.

23/03/07

-

**052. PROTECTOR**

Osamu had enough. He couldn't allow that jerk to keep teasing Tsukino-san, even when the jerk was older… and taller... and…. _gulp!_ Gathering his courage, he came closer and called out, "Hey, you! Stop it!"

Nothing happened.

"Tsukino-san, why don't you come with me?" he offered.

Neither seemed to notice.

Osamu shifted awkwardly.

Tsukino-san was ignoring him completely, instead focused in a list of insults that almost made him blush. The other guy didn't pay any attention to him either, looking at her intently.

Confused, he walked away, looking how his blonde classmate chose to stay.

He'd never understand girls.

23/03/07 


	14. giddy, nightmare, panic, red string

Wow. LanieV…. +g+ THANK YOU for letting me know what you think about past drabbles, too. +hughughug+

Dudly. Well, I _have_ been known for making drabbles into ficlets (I'm no good for fiction longer than 2000 words. Or, better said, I have no patience for finishing them and then I end up with these WIPs all over the place… +hangs head in shame+). I understand what you mean, sometimes one wants to do more than 100 words with an idea. And maybe later, though of that specific drabble there as little to be said outsode those 100 words, imho. There are others, though, such a 'sweet sixteen', where I'll definitely look into after I'm done with this challenge.

That is, if the guys at smmonthly don't put up another pretty challenge. They did Future Fic in March! bites nails Note to self: go look what they're doing now.

To everybody else, especially you guys who are always motivating me (you know who you are+smooch!+)… THANKS!

**-**

**053. GIDDY**

The three schoolgirls looked unusually giddy. Was the Odango's behaviour contagious?

"Passed a test today?"

"Don't even try, you jerk," she informed him earnestly. "We're celebrating."

Mamoru raised an eyebrow.

Uncharacteristically, Mizuno-san smiled brightly. "We just, um, overcame an… er… important obstacle."

Usagi nodded. "And that's why we celebrate!"

"So your problem is completely solved?"

Three faces darkened simultaneously.

"Not really," the brunette girl admitted.

Mamoru laughed. To be that naïve again! General Jadeite had been defeated, but he _knew_ that the Negaverse had more – and worse – in store. "Then why are you so happy?"

Usagi glared. "Oh, shut up!"

26/03/07

**054. NIGHTMARE**

Finally! After so many doubts, she'd lift the mask and _know_. Her hand was steady and, as it lowered, it revealed…

…Umino?

No way! Hadn't this happened already?

That was when she noticed the line behind him. Dozens of men dressed a Tuxedo Kamen, dozens and dozens that she revealed as other classmates, random guys, Motoki and complete strangers… and none felt right.

At last only one man stayed, and she hesitated before reaching for the mask.

"Are you sure?"

That voice. It was _his_. But she suddenly didn't feel ready.

"No, you are not."

And then she was alone.

26/03/07

**055. PANIC**

"WHAAAAAAT?!"

Motoki felt sorry for poor Naru-chan, who was on the receiving end of Usagi's wail.

"But I didn't knooooooooooooow!"

"Haruna-sensei reminded us about those tests this morning, Usa."

"I was sleeping," Usagi confessed meekly. At Naru's berating look, she tried to explain. "Last night I stayed up late because.… Well, because Luna---"

Motoki couldn't hear the rest as Mamoru snorted.

"She's blaming her _cat_?"

"She's just fourteen."

Mamoru shrugged. "So? Others do more than sleep and play and they still remember their assignments."

"Usa-chan has other priorities, Mamoru."

Mamoru rolled his eyes. "The Odango has priorities? As if!"

26/03/07

**056. RED STRING OF DESTINY**

Makoto snickered as she watched Usagi pleading to Motoki for extra cherry syrup on her ice-cream, pretty please?

Soon enough, Motoki smiled and relented.

At Usagi's side, Mamoru shook his head at his friend's weakness.

The thick cherry syrup began its fall towards the awaiting chocolate ice-cream, when suddenly a crash sounded from behind Motoki. Startled, he whirled around, spraying syrup from Usagi to Mamoru in an uneven red line.

As Mamoru glared daggers and Usagi loudly bemoaned the loss, Makoto thought of that old myth of love and destiny.

"Don't you dare cry, Odango!"

Love and destiny?

Yeah, _right_.

26/03/07


	15. confession, end f day, unrequited, touch

smooches everyone+ Thank you Zoey89, Dudly, phoebesaphira and LanieV!

I do like when Usagi and Mamoru talk of SM and TK in third person, or where the likelihood of them being the same person s so obvious – for the readers. Lol! LlanieV, you got it right. That's exactly what I wanted for _nightmare._

SM Monthly is a community at LJ where they give a general theme every month, and then daily prompts to write to throughout the month. It's a very fun community, and there are pretty banners if you write for the whole month. +G+ Addy: community dot livejournal dot com slash sm underline monthly.

**DISCLAIMER: **I wish for a Mamo-chan every day. Does that count?

**-**

**057. CONFESSIONS**

Mamoru leaned against the counter, looked right and left as if afraid someone would pop up beside him and, when nobody did, breathed in relief. "It's been quiet lately, hasn't it?" He moved closer towards Motoki. "Have you noticed no girl has asked me out lately?"

Motoki was suddenly interested in his apron. "Hm. Well. I _might_ have told some of them that you were, uh, engaged?" He was ready to flee, but Mamoru's laugh stopped him.

Motoki smiled back. He just hoped Mamoru wouldn't ask who the 'happy girl' was – Motoki doubted either he or Usagi would forgive him.

27/03/07

**058. AT THE END OF THE DAY**

Sailor Moon would have died several times if not for outer assistance – _his_ assistance – and Luna hated that fact. She couldn't help it. She didn't trust Tuxedo Kamen, and the man hadn't given her any reason to.

But Usagi…. It didn't matter how many times Luna told her to be rational; Sailor Moon's eyes would follow the dark figure with hearts in them.

And, whatever Luna's doubts, Tuxedo Kamen _would_ come through and save her.

That was why, at night while Usagi slept peacefully in her bed, Luna would silently thank the man… even if she still wouldn't trust him.

27/03/07

**059. UNREQUITED LOVE**

He'd always liked Usagi. But he wasn't like Umino, neither as foolish as to believe she'd notice him nor as brave as to confess his feelings so openly. Besides, coming near Usagi was almost impossible. She was always surrounded by her friends, and she also counted with Furuhata-san's protective watch.

No boy in their right mind would even step in her direction.

No _boy_.

He'd watched as Furuhata's friend got closer to Usagi. He'd heard the rumours, observed them together and, even if he didn't like it, Chiba-san was the only guy with a real chance to catch Usagi's attention.

27/03/07

**060. ONE TOUCH**

They'd clashed against each other so many times that a script could be written about it:

Always leaning forward in her momentum to walk faster, her forehead would hit first, right into his sternum. With a cry, she'd try to stabilise herself, bringing her hands to his chest.

At the same time he'd stumble back, then instincts worked and balance reasserted itself as he reached out to steady her. His right hand would come around her arm, just above her elbow. The other one would rest on her shoulder, a reassurance that she _was_ upright.

Then the screaming would begin.

27/03/07


	16. advice, rainbow, pring cleaning, secret

Thank you for the support, C.Shakespeare, Terra and Zoey89. I'm so close to the end, and more than half of having stuck through the whole challenge is because of all those pretty reviews you've left here and at LJ.

SMOOCH+

**DISCLAIMER: **Nope!

**---**

**061. ADVICE**

Usagi watched the older girl suspiciously. Since she'd met The Jerk, she'd learned that not all girls were nice… or sane.

"Hi! You know Chiba-san, right?"

Usagi sighed. "I don't know his number. Or his address. I didn't even know his last name until you girls came around!"

"Easy, girl." The brunette raised her hands. "Wow. You sure are paranoid. No, I'm not into him."

Usagi smiled uncertainly. "You aren't bribing me for advice to befriend him?"

"Nope. _I_ have advice for you: Drop the denial and ask him out."

Usagi sighed, disappointed. Where was sanity when you needed it?

28/03/07

**062. RAINBOW**

"Take off your jacket."

Mamoru looked at his coffee as if sanity was hidden in there. He almost pinched himself, just in case, but he doubted his dreams included the Odango asking him to disrobe. "Excuse me?"

"Take. Off. Your. Jacket."

Alright. This _was_ happening. "Why?" he ventured out.

Eyeroll. "Because it's ugly, and that rainbow doesn't look good on it."

He followed her finger and discovered that, indeed, a rainbow was shining on his sleeve. "Why didn't you just ask me to leave?" he asked as he shrugged off the jacket.

"Huh?" Usagi blinked. "Weird. Never thought of that."

28/03/07

**063. SPRING CLEANING**

Unazuki took Usagi's elbow in the middle of the younger girl's tirade at her enemy. As the blonde was dragged off into the changing rooms, Mamoru stood blinking in surprise.

"Girl stuff," Motoki laughed at him.

"Ooooooh! THANK YOU, Unazi-chan!"

Mamoru looked at Motoki interrogatively.

Motoki shrugged. "Unazuki was doing some spring cleaning and found some clothes that, er…." He made a rounding gesture over his chest and hips. "…were too small."

"Oh."

Minutes later Usagi came in, clad in her new clothes.

Motoki gaped.

Mamoru choked.

Unazuki stared at her friend's curves. "When did you grow up this much?!"

28/03/07

**064. SECRET**

First miracle: The Odango had collided into someone other than him.

Second miracle: It had _not_ been her fault.

She'd been standing at the bus station, happily licking an ice-cream cone, when some guy had dashed round the corner and… crash!

Mamoru rushed to the blonde. "You okay?" She sniffled, looking at the mess of ice-cream on the pavement. Impulsively, Mamoru helped her up. "Come on, I'll buy you a new one."

She eyed him carefully, but the promise of ice-cream was stronger than her distrust.

Third miracle: They were behaving politely to each other.

But nobody needed to know.

28/03/07


	17. l dance, multiplic, weepin willow, thorn

Hi everyone! hugs Thank you as always! I'm almost, almost finished with this challenge and yes, that means I'll start writing for the Fairytale Challenge soon, C.Shakespeare. As a matter of fact, I've already started posting at smfanfiction dot net, as Leni.

I agree with you, LanieV. Spring Cleaning needs a rewrite, definitely. +pokepoke+ And in Rainbow, some nearby window and some playful sunlight formed a rainbow on Mamoru's arm. I remember that used to happen in my classroom, and it was fun to see the rainbow over different surfaces with different colours. Green? Makes a rainbow not very pretty. Lol!

Heheh, yep Dudly, Luna is one stubborn guardian cat, but even she has to admit that TK helps – even if his motives are his own.

**DISCLAIMER: N**ope. Not mine

-

**065. LAST DANCE**

Her laughter drifted from inside the storage room.

Curiosity wasn't wrong, Mamoru told himself. He peeked inside, and his eyes were immediately riveted to the adoring expression in the blonde's eyes. She was held in Motoki's arms, and both laughed as she tried to follow his directions.

Motoki noticed him first. "Mamoru! Usa and I were having a small dancing lesson…." He trailed off, looking suddenly worried. "Heh. Know what? I really need to get back to work."

The Odango blinked as her dancing partner hastened away, then looked at Mamoru accusatorily.

Mamoru shrugged. It wasn't his business. At all.

29/03/07

-

**066. MULTIPLICATION**

"If three Sailor Senshi defeat two youma," Usagi read aloud, "How many will be needed to defeat six youma?" She shook her head. "It's silly. Youma never come in groups!"

"And there are _four_ Senshi now!" Makoto protested, looking ready to punch her homework.

Close by, Mamoru chuckled. "Your teacher isn't far off. We began with one Senshi, and now we have three."

"FOUR!"

Mamoru stared at Makoto's vehemence. "O-kay. Four. Who knows how many there will be in a year?" He actually seemed preoccupied by the thought.

"Don't be a fool," Usagi told him. "What would _you_ know anyway?"

29/03/07

-

**067. WEEPING WILLOW**

Mamoru lifted his book and found blue eyes following the cover to study it. "Hey!" he called her attention.

"Are you really reading that?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"But that picture is horrible!"

He turned the book to study the 'horrible' picture. On a dark and barren background, a weeping willow stood in a corner. Actually, the image fit well the atmosphere of the novel, but the girl couldn't know that. Mamoru chuckled. "Well, unlike some people, I judge a book beyond its cover."

Usagi cocked her head. "But only books, huh?"

For once, Mamoru couldn't find an answer.

29/03/07

-

**068. THORNS**

He wasn't sure how he'd done it.

He wasn't sure he _had_ done it. Maybe he'd imagined it; maybe his brain was too tired after hours of schoolwork and fighting.

All he remembered was that split second when he'd seen the klutziest girl in creation stumble headlong into the thorniest rosebush in the park. He'd pictured her skin ravaged and bloodied, scarred.

He hadn't thought beyond that. He'd just closed his eyes against the reality of it and _willed_ the thorns to go.

Then the Odango had started crying. But she only had a couple scrapes to show for it.

29/03/07


	18. pen pal, love of, quiet despair, fortune

Thank you Dudly, Crystal Jade, Counterfeiting Shakespeare, roegueishLeia, pheobesapphira, skye668 and LanieV for your support.

As for hooking the most stubborn not-a-couple-yet duo in fandom… well. I'm going with canon here. Which means that there are only hints and almosts until the very end.

winks+

-

**069. PENPAL**

_ping!_

A balled-up piece of paper landed on his wrist.

_ping! ping!_

Another little ball appeared on his thigh and a second on the counter.

On a hunch, Mamoru unfolded them. Rolled his eyes at the three pink-inked 'JERK!'s greeting him.

After some thought – and four chunks of paper landing around him – Mamoru took a clean napkin and searched for a pen. He scribbled quickly and folded the napkin as he stood up. Seconds later the message landed neatly right in front of Usagi's face.

Curiously, she opened the note. And scowled.

Improve your aim, Odango.

Mamoru smiled to himself.

30/03/07

**070. FOR THE LOVE OF**

In an act of mercy for Motoki's nerves, Usagi and Mamoru were sitting quietly, ignoring each other

"I think he's the handsomest man," a schoolgirl chirped from behind them. "Even with the mask."

Usagi and Mamoru shifted uncomfortably.

"And very romantic, too," the girl's friend answered. "That he fights for the love of Sailor Moon! Can you imagine that?"

Usagi smiled brightly, but reality intruded and traded that smile for a wistful sigh. Mamoru's features hardened before he shook his head and chuckled darkly.

'If only it were that easy,' both thought to themselves.

But they still ignored each other.

30/03/07

**071. QUIET DESPAIR**

Usagi bounced into the parlour and jumped happily onto the stool at the counter. On a whim, she grabbed the menu, and paled at the crossed over dessert.

She wouldn't cry.

She wouldn't.

Maybe withdrawing it was for the Crown's benefit. Maybe few people asked for it. Maybe nobody else liked Mint & Orange Delux, with extra chocolate. Maybe….

Usagi pouted. But she didn't cry.

Mamoru strode into the parlour and sat calmly at the counter. Out of habit, he reached for the menu and, after a quick perusal, frowned in disbelief.

Where was his Mint & Orange Delux?

30/03/07

**072. FORTUNE**

Usagi pouted as she glared at her incomplete homework. They were working on Roman mythology, and most of the gods and goddesses' stories had come easily to her - except for this one….

Motoki was too busy, so she grudgingly applied to the only other senior she knew. "Mamoru?" He turned to her, thankfully without any visible sarcasm. "Help me?"

Mamoru leaned to see her work, then chuckled. "Fortuna was the goddess of _luck_, Odango. I don't think your teacher will appreciate this drawing of a cat."

Usagi blushed. But she'd never _ever_ tell him that it was Luna. Reaching for-tuna.

30/03/07


	19. wildwest, 2halves, soul's shelter, famil

I've been trying to update for DAYS. Hope this trick will work+crosses fingers+.

---

As always, thank you to you wonderful, wonderful reviewers. Dudly, phoebesapphira, rogueihLeia, C.Shakespeare and merangelgal. Without you, posting these would be very lonely business. +hugs tight+ I also wanted to make a small stop and thank everyone who has 'Every Thought Matters' as a Favourite and/or in Alert. Thank you!

Dudly, yep, I do now why. I hope you'll like the ending drabble, because it ties with all the hints so far. Lol! As for Mint&Orange, not that I know of. But it should+pout+

Pheobesapphira, if you're interested, I'm starting a new drabble collection. 'Light The Way'. MamoUsa and lots of Senshi/Shitennou in the Silver Millenium. I'll be adding the second chapter right after this.

**DISCLAIMER: **Nope.

**- **

**073. WILD WEST**

Sailor Moon had a plan. Well, Usagi had been the one with the idea, but she could implement it only as Sailor Moon.

Since the beginning, the problem had been that Tuxedo Kamen was too fast. But now Usagi had found a foolproof solution. It was so simple it'd taken only an American movie and her intense desire to get to know her saviour to tie the knots – literally.

If only selling the idea to Luna was as simple….

Her guardian's tail twitched in annoyance at Usagi's stubbornness. "Usagi, _no_. I will not teach you how to make a lasso!"

01/04/07

-

**074. TWO HALVES**

The Crown was packed up to it last seat, with Motoki rushing from booth to booth. With this chaos, Mamoru could understand a mistake. But, really. Giving him only one chopstick? He was _hungry_ and one chopstick didn't help.

"Toki-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!" a familiar voice sniffled. "I need _two_ chopsticks!!!!"

Impulsively, Mamoru snatched his chopstick's other half from the Odango's grip, took a rice ball and stuck it into her mouth before she could jerk-ify him into infinity.

Between her surprise and her need to swallow, Mamoru figured he had some seconds to eat peacefully before he had to feed her again.

01/04/07

-

**075. MY SOUL'S SHELTER**

Mamoru's face darkened. "Maybe he's using the Senshi."

"Why does everybody say that?" Usagi frowned. "Maybe he still doesn't know what he wants."

"Or he knows _what_, but not _how_ to get it."

"Then he should trust Sailor Moon," she replied with a hint of frustration.

Mamoru looked away. "Why should she trust him?"

"Maybe she already does. Maybe she's seen past the mask and into his soul." A sigh. "Maybe she'd give _her_ soul up to his keeping, if only he asked."

"Then she'd be a fool!" he growled.

Usagi blinked, then chuckled. "Of course. _You_ would think so."

01/04/07

-

**076. FAMILY**

"Usa-chan is simply amazing." Motoki nodded towards an unknown girl laughing freely with the Odango and her friends. "A week ago Mako-chan would barely string two words together. Now, after some time with Usa, well, just look at her. She's lost that 'I'm an orphan' look."

Mamoru nodded, unimpressed. He'd already guessed that Usagi's friendship was a sure cure against loneliness. But not only for orphans, right? Hino and Mizuno came from torn households and loose family ties, raised with too much responsibility on their shoulders.

Enter the Odango, and suddenly all the strays in Tokyo gravitated straight towards her.

01/04/07


	20. fantasy, addiction, naughty, Pandora box

twirls you all+ Thank you so much for such wonderful comments! You wouldn't guess how much I've been missig you in the days I couldn't post. +hughughug+ Thank you especially for telling me your favourites, I like knowing where my strengths (and by default my weaknesses) lay.

C.Shakespeare, merangelgal, Dudly, angeliclin, LanieV and Amydali86+SMOOCH+

**---**

**077. FANTASY**

Double identity deal?

Check.

A hero who might be the bad guy? _(The Senshi weren't wrong in distrusting him. _He_ wouldn't trust himself.)_ Add a brooding personality and a mystery in his past.

Check.

A powerful heroine with legs that went onto forever? _(He wasn't blind, you know?)_

Check.

A beautiful princess in danger? _(Well, he _supposed_ she was in danger. She better be, or she shouldn't be haunting a man's dreams.)_

Check.

Magic, talking animals and one evil witch.

Check. Check. Check!

Mamoru sighed deeply. When had his life become a fantasy novel, and why couldn't he stop it?

02/04/07

-

**078. ADDICTION**

At three twenty-nine in the afternoon, Mamoru entered his favourite cafeteria for a cup of coffee.

At three thirty, he looked out the door and waited.

…and waited.

…and waited.

After Mamoru's eighth cup of coffee, at six forty-five in the evening, Motoki informed him that Usagi's friends had said that she'd been kept for detention and would go straight home afterwards.

Mamoru frowned and stood up, just remembering he had a quiz test the next morning.

Motoki shook his head as he watched his friend go. Such denial. Really, the first step was to admit you had a problem….

02/04/07

-

**079. NAUGHTY**

"You…. You pervert!" the Odango screeched.

Mamoru's eyebrows rose. He hadn't been talking by himself. Why did she take it out on him alone?

"Usa…" Motoki tried to placate her.

Her glare diminished only minimally as she turned to the blond. "And you, Motoki-kun. How _could_ you?"

Mamoru rolled his eyes. "Chill, Odango. What's wrong with saying that Sailor Moon is beautiful?"

"You didn't say it like that," she mumbled.

Well, there _had_ been a reference to that mini-skirt. And Motoki had no idea that newspapers pictures did those legs no justice. "Well, she _is_ beautiful."

Was the Odango blushing?

02/04/07

-

**080. PANDORA'S BOX**

He didn't know what he'd signed up for. Tuxedo Kamen had been forced upon him, and if Mamoru Chiba had ever had a choice, then that time was long past.

His life now contained war and worries, and the tingle of Sailor Moon's distress. He must survive evil monsters, and the knowledge that maybe their agenda wasn't different to his. Didn't both of them fight against the Senshi?

But it was okay.

He was willing to fight against the evilest creatures, to compromise his own soul. Anything, as long as his Princess' smile awaited for him like the brightest hope.

02/04/07


	21. nature, the small things, mail, glasses

Heheh, rogueishLeia, you got it in one. I did 'naughty' to show the often glossed over part of Mamoru. I mean, he _is_ a guy. +winks+

Well, Dudly. That he doesn't actually see his Princess' smile in his dreams was actually the point of why he _hopes_ for it. 100 words sometimes are not enough, lol!

C.Shakespeare, raye85 and angeliclin, THANK YOU!

**DISCLAIMER: **I'm afraid NT is the one.

---

**081. NATURE**

Motoki thinks of Usagi as the warmest spring day, smiles at the park, games and the liveliest blue eyes. Meanwhile Mamoru fits as a calm winter evening, snuggling deep in an armchair with a book and hot chocolate at your side.

Watching them is like watching the weather channel, really. Hot front meets cold front, and shoes start to fly.

At first Motoki tried to separate them, but no one can stop nature. He doesn't try anymore, though, not really. Because even after Usagi's screaming, the insults and Mamoru's sneering, as in all storms, there's something intrinsically beautiful about them.

04/04/07

-

**082. THE SMALL THINGS**

She always wears white scrunchies for her pigtails. Except on Thursdays. On Thursdays, they are blue. He suspects it's because of her P.E. class, but he can't figure out why.

And he won't ask.

He pours three packets of sugar in his coffee the days before an important exam. Not one, never two. Exactly three. And he never even looks up from his book while he's doing it.

She paints her nails pink on Saturdays, and chews them through the week.

He bought a new helmet last week, and she worries that there was an accident.

But she won't ask.

04/04/07

-

**083. MAIL**

Usagi's eyes bulged out as Mamoru opened the box… and bars of chocolate sprung out from their tight fit inside.

All…  
…that…  
……chocolate…

After a quick check that she wasn't drooling, Usagi wandered to the counter. She tried to sound innocent and completely non-chocolate-addicted. Keyword: tried. "What's that?"

"My mail."

Really. Did he have to sound that disgruntled? Had he _seen_ the chocolate?

Then Usagi blinked. "Why are you getting your mail at the Crown?"

"Because I'd have to move if girls found out my real address," Mamoru groaned.

"Give them mine, then." She did it just for chocolate. Really.

04/04/07

-

**084. GLASSES**

"If you weren't such a jerk, then _maybe_ you'd understand," Usagi screamed angrily, getting to her tiptoes to face the taller man and emphasizing her point with sharp pokes at his chest.

Motoki held his breath, expecting Mamoru's equally sharp invective.

It didn't come.

Mamoru held still, never moving to peel the blonde away. He was still glaring Usagi down, sure, but…

Motoki blinked.

…was that a smile?

"Understand why Math is 'evil'?" Mamoru suddenly scoffed, laughing unkindly. "Only an Odango-ed brain like yours could make that up!"

Motoki shook his head. Mamoru softening towards Usa-chan? He definitely needed glasses.

04/04/07


	22. scenery, tackle, hurt feelings, lazy day

Sorry guys, gotta leave in one sec. If you read and liked and reviewed the last chapter, THANK YOU! Gotta run but I wanted to post these four.

**DISCLAIMER: **Nope. Do I get one Mamoru for telling the truth+puppy eyes+

**-**

**085. A CHANGE OF SCENERY**

Unazuki drew a long fortifying breath. It was MamoUsa Time, where everything from insults to milkshakes to shoes could happen. Though, they'd probably sign a truce and turn against _her_ if they discovered how she'd nicknamed their screaming matches. 

But, really, MamoUsa sounded so cute!

Unazuki giggled as she entered the Crown's main room, then blinked. Mamoru and Usagi sat side by side, her leafing through a manga while he frowned at his Physics book. Not one word crossed between them, not even one hateful glance. They weren't going to play nice now, were they?

Because MamoUsa _did_ sound cute!

05/04/07

-

**086. TACKLE**

'I'm so dead,' Motoki thought as he was tackled by an enthusiastic little blonde.

In that moment he was aware of only three things: One, he'd never expected Usagi to like an extra milkshake _this_ much. Two, she had quite a grip for a girl her size. Three, Mamoru was staring holes at his back.

"Gee, Odango. Let Motoki go. His face is going blue now."

Death by lack of air supply sounded far kinder than whatever lurked behind Mamoru's steel voice. Thankfully Usagi let go and rounded towards his friend for a quick tonguelash. Motoki retreated, unnoticed by either. 

05/04/07

-

**087. HURT FEELINGS**

Usagi recoiled physically away from him, face pale and eyes brimming with angry tears. "Have you ever considered," she hissed, "that you _might_ be hurting my feelings?"

Something in her voice gave him pause, something beyond the usual theatrics. Mamoru opened his mouth, closed it, suddenly unsure.

She never noticed and plowed on blindly. "You are the most insensitive guy on Earth. A _rock_ has a better soul than you!"

He didn't cringe, didn't pale. He advanced towards her and leaned forward until her eyes were forced to fix on his. "Have you ever considered that _I_ might have feelings?"

05/04/07

-

**088. LAZY DAYS**

"Hello."

Mamoru looked up. "Hello, Odango."

Instead of screaming, she rolled her eyes. "It's Usagi, jerk. U-SA-GI. Why can't you learn it?"

He shrugged and removed his empty schoolbag from the neighbouring stool so she could sit. "Maybe I'm lazy."

Eyeing the pile of books at his side, she gave a little huff. "No, you are not."

Mamoru chuckled, but then got to business. "What do you need, Odango?"

She frowned. "Need?"

He pointed to the empty seats all over the arcade. "Why else would you stay?"

Usagi rolled her eyes again. "Maybe I'm lazy, too," she laughed.

Mamoru smiled.

05/04/07


	23. comfsilence, shoe fits, sacrifice, apron

Yes, indeed, they are starting to get along. I've only watched the anime, where the hate-love thing is resolved in one episode, but I once heard that in the manga they let go of their resentment more slowly. So, yep, that's what I'm trying to do.

Thank you as always. Dudly and C.Shakespeare, thank you for being always around. rogueishLeia, angeliclin and supersaiyanx+SMOOCHES+.

Only two more 'chapters' to go. I'll miss this.

**---**

**089. COMFORTABLE SILENCE**

Mamoru noticed when the girl sat beside him, but he didn't acknowledge her. Since she ignored him likewise, he concluded that she must also be avoiding a fight, and relaxed.

Suddenly she sighed loudly, and he turned to find her looking between her milkshake and Motoki's busy figure. Noticing her problem, he reached for a straw and wordlessly stuck it in her glass.

Moments later he sipped his coffee and frowned. He frowned harder when packages of sugar materialised before him. As he ripped them open, Mamoru fleetingly reflected that life could be great if they kept ignoring each other.

05/04/07

-

**090. IF THE SHOE FITS**

Mamoru placed a medium-sized box between him and Motoki. "Give this to the Odango."

Motoki eyed the box warily. He trusted Mamoru, but…. "What is it?"

"Insurance," Mamoru muttered, but he didn't elaborate.

Motoki pressed on. "Will she like it?"

"Sure. And this material isn't bound to crack my skull."

That's when Motoki realised the mystery box was exactly the size of one used for… "Shoes?"

Mamoru nodded tightly.

"And you're sure they'll fit?" He was truly curious. _He_ didn't know Unazuki's shoe-size, and they lived together!

"Of course," Mamoru bit out, as if it were the most obvious thing.

06/04/07

-

**091. SACRIFICE**

Motoki laughed. "Wow. Tuxedo Kamen sure has it easy. Every girl in Tokyo wants him and he only has to take care of the Senshi."

"That isn't fair." Usagi challenged. "He's risked himself for innocent bystanders, too. He cares for more than the Senshi." She smiled a little. "He cares for everyone."

Mamoru chuckled. "Why, Odango, do you think he'd risk himself for you, too?"

Unexpectedly, she didn't blush at the idea but instead tilted her head, giving him a secretive smile. "Why? Do you think that's too much of a sacrifice?"

Mamoru regarded her carefully, _appraisingly_. "No, not really."

06/04/07

-

**092. APRON**

"Don't laugh at me!" Usagi ordered as she poured Mamoru's coffee.

He kept smiling, looking anything but apologetic. "Come on, Odango. You are replacing Unazuki, wearing her apron and serving my coffee. Allow me to find some humour in my soon-to-be murder."

"You are making no sense," Usagi complained.

Mamoru chuckled. "I'd make a comment about brain cells breaking under the pressure of those Odangos, but I really don't want you to add cyanide to my cup."

"As if I'd waste perfectly good coffee!"

"Aw, you are breaking my heart."

"Don't tempt me. Jerk."

Mamoru smiled charmingly. "Wouldn't dream to."

06/04/07


	24. genie, fan club, rsvp, catch22

Hi all! angeliclin, well, I'm afraid this challenge is coming to an end. However, there'll be more drabbles in Light The Way, some of them are even set in 1st season. As for a special situation in the last drabbles, rogueishLeiah the answer is yes and no. Yes, it's special in its own right. No, I don't think it's the kind of special you'd expect. I'm a canon girl, after all. At least for this story+winks+

Well, thank you for the lovely reviews. Angeliclin, CShakespeare, Zoey89, pheobesaphira, Lost in a Dark Wood and rogueishLeiah. You guys make my day+hug+

---

**093. GENIE**

Usagi's first wish would be that Luna stopped nagging her about training, and school, and her appetite, and…. That Luna stopped nagging, period. She wanted to feel free again.

Her second wish would be to unmask Tuxedo Kamen.

Her third wish would be to finally find the Moon Princess. She was _done_ being a leader.

---

First wish: To find his Princess.

Second wish: To be able to trust Sailor Moon.

Third wish: To be to be released from his duty as Tuxedo Kamen; to be free again.

---

Differences in priorities and wording. But in essence?

Their hopes are the same.

06/04/07

-

**094. FAN CLUB**

Usagi looked over her shoulder with apprehension. At the next table, two girls grinned cheerily and waved at her. "Those girls scare me," she confided to her friends.

Makoto frowned, confused. "But they just smiled at you."

"Exactly!" Usagi shuddered. "Those are always the worst."

"Get over it, Odango." Rei rolled her eyes. "Just because some of Mamoru's friends sought you out before---"

"Sought me out!" Usagi glared. "More like accosted, hounded and hunted! No wonder the jerk doesn't pick any of them."

"I agree. Mamoru-san does deserve better," Ami pointed out.

Usagi blushed suddenly. "I never said that!"

06/04/07

-

**095. RSVP**

"I hate business parties," Mamoru grumbled.

Motoki raised an eyebrow. "Sure. Bringing a date to a spectacular shindig without investing a cent. My sympathies, pal."

Mamoru glowered. "Must you mention the date part?"

"Right. Girls scare you." Motoki laughed. "Seriously, take Sun-mi. She stalks you only on weekends."

A groan.

"What about Kuri?"

The groan escalated.

"Or…. Usa-chan?"

Mamoru's head snapped up. "What?!"

Motoki gave him an all-knowing look and waved innocently to Usagi. "Hi, Usa!" Then, to Mamoru, "So, what's your answer?"

His friend narrowed his eyes. "That you are an evil, evil man."

Motoki smiled smugly. "I try."

07/04/07

-

**096. CATCH 22**

That was easily the sweetest girl on Earth, his conscience whispered. Usagi had a heart of gold, Motoki told him repeatedly. Mamoru already knew it all. He'd watched her around the Crown, chatting easily with her friends and smiling all the time. She was kind to everybody… except him.

If only she'd stop calling him names, then he'd tell her…. Tell her what?

Usagi spared her enemy a thoughtful glance as he concentrated on his book. He was so smart, always correct and polite… except to her.

If only he'd behave like a decent being _once_, then maybe…. Maybe what?

07/04/07


	25. 5wheel, all's fair, geek, perfect ending

**Mea culpa! **I totally thought I'd updated this story last weekend, but I'd only uploaded the file. I'm SO sorry. I haven't even come online within the week so I had no idea this was still unfinished. Sorrysorrysorry!

Anyway, it's over, guys. 100 drabbles I promised and 100 drabbles I've posted. Thank you for the wonderful comments, as always. Dudly, about Catch22, it was about how neither would make a first attempt at reconciliation unless _the other_ did it first.

Thank you to everyone. Supersaiyanx, Lost In A Dark Wood, rogueishLeiah, phebesapphira, angeliclin, merangelgal and Champion of Justice. Very special thanks to Dudly and Counterfeiting Shakespeare, who've commented, laughed and pointed out both weaknesses and strenghts since the very first chapter. +smooches+

It's been a wonderful world, guys. See you at Light The Way! (check profile)

**---**

**097. FIFTH WHEEL**

"Idiots!" Mamoru slammed the newspaper against the counter.

Usagi startled, but then looked curiously at the headline. Her nose scrunched at the printed words. "Are they crazy?!"

TUXEDO KAMEN IS ONLY A FIFTH WHEEL FOR THE SENSHI.

She shook her head. "No way. Of course he's important!"

"Yeah, to get teenage girls smitten with him," Mamoru answered bitterly.

Usagi held her ground. "Far more than that, you jerk. He's always there, no matter how difficult the fight is. And he _never_ gives up."

Mamoru tilted his head, studying her. "You really like him, don't you?"

Usagi just blushed in response.

07/04/07

-

**098. ALL'S FAIR IN WAR AND LOVE**

The Flame Arrow had a true aim, racing straight to the mask… until a tiara threw it off course.

"Sailor Moon!" Mars roared. "Are you nuts?! We must find out his identity!"

Moon bit her lip, following Tuxedo Kamen's figure as he sped away from the scene. "It wasn't fair," she muttered. "He's just _helped_ us."

"All's fair in war and love," Jupiter reasoned.

"Are we at war, Sailor Moon?" his deep voice came from the darkness.

While the other Senshi looked around for him, Moon's eyes fixed on the barely visible flutter of a cape. "Are we in love?"

07/04/07

-

**099. GEEK**

Mamoru whirled around at Usagi's shriek, and found her cornered by an unknown boy. "I just want a picture," the boy was pleading. "I've collected all available memorabilia of the battles, and I'm only missing a picture. You resemble Sailor Moon so much, please?"

"I—I—" Usagi's eyes widened fearfully.

Mamoru put his hand on the boy's shoulder imperiously. "Out," he ordered.

"Boy, am I lucky." He grinned. "You look just like---"

"OUT!"

Finally safe, Usagi looked up at him. Hadn't he seen that same look in other blue eyes, in another smiling face, surrounded by so very similar pigtails…?

08/04/07

-

**100. THE PERFECT ENDING**

The Odango was Sailor Moon.

That was enough to give him a headache. Finally all the clues came together: The blue eyes. The blonde pigtails. Her voice. Her smile.

His attraction to her.

But he hadn't dared to put a name to that attraction, knowing that beyond the pigtailed girls – _girl_, gotta use the singular now! – was the Princess.

Didn't stop him from taking Zoisite's blast in her place.

Didn't stop him from hearing his name in his Princess's voice. "Endymion…."

Therefore, the Odango…. No, not the Odango.

_Usagi_

Usagi was the Princess.

He'd never felt more like a fool. 

**THE END**  
08/04/07


End file.
